


Cover for "The Theory of Two Centres"

by Makoyi



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Torchwood
Genre: Cover Art, F/M, Fanart, Fanwork of Fanwork, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 19:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1659923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makoyi/pseuds/Makoyi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover art for "The Theory of Two Centres" by copperbadge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for "The Theory of Two Centres"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Theory Of Two Centres](https://archiveofourown.org/works/854595) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 



[](http://tinypic.com?ref=2vnh1ci)


End file.
